Weasley Is My Queen
by Maddy-Black
Summary: Poor little Draco has been locked away in hiding for far too long! What will he do when a certain redhead is to be his housemate?


I'm currently working on a whole batch of new fics. Hope this one is to your liking. Hee!..

(Sorry, this intro chapter is really short, but it had to be that way.)

Poor little Draco has been locked away in hiding for far too long! What will he do when a certain redhead is to be his housemate?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, nor am I profiting from this. I only own the plot.

_Weasley is my Queen_

Sable curtains shut out the morning sunlight. The dark decorum of the room was clearly gothic and spoke of age and money--vast amounts of money.

Ginny shivered, betting that the crisp, morning air was warmer than the temperature of the house. She pulled her black cape tighter around her body.

"Miss Weasley! Please pay attention! For your safety, you and Mr. Malfoy need to listen carefully!

The git of the moment was lounging lazily across from her on a crimson and gold chaise. While McGonagall continued to lecture Ginny on the importance of the situation, Malfoy winked and blew kisses at her tirelessly.

Ginny gritted her teeth. She could feel the burning of a blush that resulted from embarrassment and annoyance. She hoped it wasn't noticeable. "I'm sorry, Professor, please continue."

"You needn't call me Professor anymore, but I suppose it does seem odd," McGonagall trailed off.

When McGonagall looked the other way, Malfoy waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Ginny, a playful smirk on his face.

The redhead stood up from the couch and screeched, "Would you STOP that? It's really unnerving!"

The blonde jerked back a little. "What? What was I doing?" he asked, feigning innocence.

McGonagall looked back from one to the other.

Malfoy looked at his old professor, grimacing and raising his hand to make little circle motions next to his skull. "She's crazy, Minerva."

McGonagall huffed, "Mr. Malfoy! You may also call me professor since it seems you haven't outgrown whatever childish behavior you were exhibiting."

"Dunno what you're talking about, Minerva, but if you say so," Malfoy said airily as he resumed lounging casually, examining his nails with feigned interest.

Rolling her eyes, McGonagall shook her head and said loudly, "You must not go past the fencing that surrounds the Manor. If you do, you risk being seen. The days will become long but at least two members of the Order will be stopping by once a day to check up on you. Now, I'm sorry," McGonagall looked pointedly at Ginny, "but I have other matters to attend to." Rising from the conjured chintz chair, she looked wearily at them both. "Please don't kill each other."

As McGonagall said her farewell, Ginny swore she heard the professor mutter "Good luck". When the door clicked shut, Ginny quickly turned to glare at Malfoy.

"Wha--?" Ginny startled when she discovered Malfoy was no longer there.

A body nimbly slid next to her. An arm was quick to flop across her shoulders.

"WHAT THE HELL! Get away from me!" Ginny smacked his shoulder and flung his arm off her.

"Ouch! That's not very lady-like! I'm just trying to make my guest feel at home! You should feel honored by my _childish_ ministrations!" He grinned at her coyly.

Ginny scooted an inch away from him. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you? You're scaring me! I liked it better when you hated me!"

Malfoy's eyes narrowed as he leaned towards her slightly. Cruel mischief was written all over his features as he said quietly, "Who is to say I don't?"

Ginny held up her wand, ready to curse him good if he tried anything, "You're an animal! And if you try anything," her voice rose to a dangerously high shriek "I'LLCURSEYOUINTOOBLIVION!" Her wand let off a spark which missed Draco's head and panged off a black and white portrait of a menacing-looking, dead tree.

"Whoa, settle, Weasley. I was just looking for some fun."

She twitched. "Fun, huh?" Her wand quivered.

With wide eyes, Malfoy raised his eyebrows and nodded at the ominous-looking stick. "You should put that wand down before it curses me on its own."

Tilting her head up, she sneered at him. "I've raised it well, huh?"

Malfoy muttered, "Craaaazy," and stood up. After making his way across the room, he stood underneath the arched doorway and looked back at her, a serious look on his face. "Believe me, after staying here for a few days, you _will_ start to go crazy."

Glaring at him dubiously, she scoffed, "I'm sure."

Malfoy shrugged. "You'll see," was all he said as he stepped out of her sight. Ginny strained to hear his footsteps fade away.

Her eyes widened as the situation in its entirety hit her: She could be stuck here for months! And with Draco Malfoy, no less!

She guickly snatched up a crimson pillow and screamed into it.

**...o.O...O.O...O.o...**

Review? Eh, eh?

If you spotted any errors, please tell me!

kthnxbai! xD


End file.
